Blades Crossed and Ships to Raid
by Josei no yoru
Summary: Elizabeth finds herself longing for freedom. When the only one she ever considered a mother dies, she meets her fate in Jack Sparrow. While helping him to get his ship back from Barbossa, she finds she's falling for him. In a way Pre-CotBP.
1. Chapter 1

**BLADES CROSSED AND SHIPS TO RAID**

**By Josei no Yoru**

**Summary**: Elizabeth finds herself longing for freedom. When the only one she ever considered a mother dies, she meets her fate in Jack Sparrow. While helping him to get his ship back from Barbossa, she finds she's falling for him.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, or any of its characters. Applies for entire story.

**Chapter one: Sword practice**

The air was stirring. It felt wrong. And I didn't feel safe. Kira, my only mother-figure I ever had, learned me to trust my gut-feelings.

Longing, I looked out of the window to the sea. I had been on a few ships before. But never I fought, never I sailed myself. But even if I were to do so, I couldn't even hand a sword. Yet. I'd practice… but I needed a teacher. Who could I trick into teaching me the sword? On short notice? Without anyone else noticing? Maybe the blacksmith's boy, that William. He was sure to be able to handle a sword. He made them. These thoughts I had been harboring even before Kira died. But the more time passed, the more urgent the feeling was to get away from this small port. What I did could be considered witchcraft, though it was simply knowledge of herbs and medics. Were the Royal Navy to intervene, my fate would be sealed. But before that, I'd fight. Though I still had to learn how.

I threw on a black cloak and sneaked out of the house. I wondered were William would be this time of day, but I started to look down the forge. I was lucky.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello. What does a lady like yours do here on this hour?"

I decided to get straight to the point. "Looking for someone to teach me the sword."

"_You_ want _me_ to teach you the sword?"

"Yes." He was astonished. "You'll be rewarded." An grin spread across his face. I didn't like it, but I let it pass.

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow night, two o'clock?"

"Deal."

"Deal." And we shook hands. Foolish boy.

My lessons went well. He was a good teacher and I was a quick student. Within four months I beat him. Time, too, because the uneasiness was flaring.

"What about my left hand?" I asked him after our training.

"What about it?"

"Teach me." I said with a wink.

And he taught me.

Within one year I beat him with both hands. It was time for payment. And I didn't like the greedy look in his eyes. I needed to escape. And not just from him. The job of taking care of everybody too poor to be able to afford a doctor I took over from Kira when she passed away, had become more secretive. Witches weren't accepted, and I counted as one.

As usual I was watching the ships roll in. Some sort of triumph was going on. At dawn the hanging of some pirate was scheduled. I knew all hell would break loose. It was one of those turning points. But a pirate gave opportunities, too.

He was placed in the brig, awaiting the gallows. It'd certainly be interesting talking to him.

I walked down the jail, carefully making sure nobody saw me. As I was wearing man's clothing, that was no difficult.

"Good evening, Mr. …?"

"_Captain_, luv. Captain Jack Sparrow." I could hardly believe it. I had read or heard all his stories, and yet here he was, placed in the jail of Port Royal, awaiting the noose.

"Well, good evening then, Captain Sparrow."

"Good Evening, luv."

I couldn't help but notice he was quite handsome. He wore knee-length boots, a white (or, well, not so white anymore) shirt with the buttons undone, and a red bandana around his head, with atop it his hat.

"Elizabeth."

"What brings you here on this hour?" he asked. Very polite.

"You. I am wondering if it brings me profit to free you."

"Good luck, the key's run off." He said with sarcasm.

"I am not in need of keys. But then again, what profit is in it for me to save you?"

He thought about that.

"S'pose that depends on what you be wanting."

"I want something lingering. So teach me how to sail. Nobody can take wisdom away."

He lifted an eyebrow. He probably thought I was nuts.

"Deal."

"Deal." And we shook hands. For a brief moment I wondered if it was wise. But he was my only way out. And I his.

"Now. Get me out."

I looked at the hinges. Half-barrel hinges.

"Leverage." I took one of the benches, and placed it on the doors, heaving them out of their hinges.

"Quick. Somebody must have heard that." I said.

"Not without me affects!"


	2. Chapter 2

**BLADES CROSSED AND SHIPS TO RAID**

**By Josei no Yoru**

**Chapter two : Commandeering a ship**

-At the Beach-

"Plans on commandeering a ship?"

"Aye. That one," he said, pointing.

"How?"

"Well…"

… "Gentlemen, we are taking over the ship." Jack said.

They laughed.

"There's no way you can sail this ship all by yourselves!"

"Mate," Jack said, pulling out his pistol, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow, Savvy!"

With their captain in reach of shot, all men went into the longboats, their captain with them. Now there was the problem of making way. But soon a second, much faster ship caught up with us, to get the ship we commandeered out of our hands. Which was exactly what we wanted. Jack had told me to get every rope caught up in every other rope. Just the job for me, while he was busy doing something to the helm.

"Quick, hide, they're coming!" he told me. When all the navy men were safely aboard our ship, we took the ropes with which they had swung to our ship, and swung to their ship. We cut loose the ropes keeping the two ships alongside each other, and sailed away, being followed by bullets. (or, in fact Jack sailed and I stood by.)

"Thank you for readying the ship, mate! We'd have had a hard time doing it by ourselves!" Jack shouted back to the commodore. As the Commodore tried to turn the ship around, a creaking noise greeted him. The helm broke, and one of the sails shredded.

"Nice roping." Jack complimented me. I would never have admitted it, but at that moment I was quite proud of myself.

**Author's note**: A lame and short chapter, I know, but I didn't quite have another good plan as to how they would commandeer a ship, I mean, writing an escape half as good as the real one is near impossible. I promise, if I think of something, I'll rewrite the chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**BLADES CROSSED AND SHIPS TO RAID**

**By Josei no Yoru**

**Chapter three: Past meddlings**

The next few days Jack taught me how to sail a ship. Over these days I grew to like him and his daft ideas and his sparrow-logic.

"Elizabeth!" he called to me. I walked over to the helm, where he was standing.

"Do you want to steer it?" he asked. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes!"

"Not 'yes', 'aye'."

"Aye."

"Good." He said. And I took over the helm.

After five days and no favorable winds we finally saw land. Tortuga. For some reason I pitied the fact this journey reached its end. It was what I wanted, but I wanted to keep sailing. I didn't need land. And I wanted to keep sailing with this captain. That was hard admitting to myself.

It was awkward to feel land under my feet again. I turned to Jack and shook his hand.

"Our ways part here."

"See you around."

But somewhere it felt wrong.

I decided to find a shop for fabric of a strong and light kind, to sew a skirt off. I didn't like breeches. The skirt had to be very wide, allowing me to move, and not longer than just under my knees. I found an excellent piece, and found another one for a new shirt. I didn't need new boots and had a cutlass from _the Interceptor_, the ship Jack and I had commandeered. But I didn't want to stand out in the streets or show off my weapons, so I sought for a cloak, and in a shop where pirated goods were sold I found what I was looking for. I hired a room at an inn, named _The Faithful Bride, _and started to sew. I was done around eleven in the evening. I put on my cloak, and went out, intent on watching the stars on a cliff. I took dark alleys, not wanting to be disturbed, but I soon found out the effect was exactly the opposite.

"Hey, Missy!"

Oh bugger. I quickened my step, and started to regret taking dark alleys. With my hand on the hilt of my cutlass I walked on. I heard footsteps behind me. Just when I knew he was about to put a knife on my throat, I turned around, my sword drawn.

"Leave me alone." My voice was low and steady, quite unlike how I felt at the moment. My heart was hammering. The man took no fancy in a swordfight, seeing I handled the cutlass with confidence, and scampered away. The rest of my way I was more cautious.

The cliff was completely dark and the stars were wonderful. I made a pirouette and admired the way my new skirt swiveled around me. After a while I just lay down, watching the stars. Involuntary I had to think of Jack. Of all the travels he had made. Of all the places he had been to. Things he had done. Things he was yet going to do.

As I felt I was going to fall asleep, at approximately two, I went back to the inn I was staying at, this time taking a more crowded route. I pondered about asking Jack If I could be part of his crew yet again. But the answer would probably be 'no'. But I had no business here. The next morning I went to the docks, looking for a merchant ship willing to take me aboard as part of the crew. I thought a ship with a heavy cargo could use an extra crewmember.

"I'm looking for your captain!" I called to one of the men on deck. Soon the Captain came down. He looked quite decent. "I'd like to join your crew. I know enough of sailing to pull my weight and am willing to learn. Also I am a skilled fighter, if I may say so." I told him.

"A woman? And do you expect me to treat you different because of that?"

"No. I Expect you to treat me like any other crewmember and honor the Code." He nodded.

"Fine, then. We depart at noon."

At noon I stepped aboard. A few members of the crew stared.

"She's part of the crew. She is not to be meddled with." The captain said. "Be ready to make way!" and to me he added: "You're in the crow's nest." And I started to climb up.

That night I didn't really want to fall asleep. Some of the crew I didn't trust to keep to the Code. I put my dagger under my pillow and my sword in reach, and meditated instead of slept, and stayed alert. Gladly nothing happened. The next day I was sort of tested. Almost every task possible was given to me. And that included heavy stuff I had watched Jack do. But I didn't complain and realized Jack was a really good teacher. I was exhausted at the end of the day, but most of the men accepted me as part of the crew.

The fifth night I was wary and had a feeling I should meditate instead of sleep. So I did. In the middle of the night I heard creaking. And it came closer. I stayed still at the hand on my mouth, just opened my eyes and took my dagger from under my pillow. He hadn't anticipated me being so calm and sensible. I held the knife at his throat, which resulted in a knife on mine as well. But the man behind me hadn't thought of catching my other hand, so I elbowed him hard in his stomach, causing him to double up. I took the hand of the other man from my mouth, and still holding my knife at his throat, I asked:

"Are you disregarding the Code, or do you happen to have picked the wrong cot by mistake? I whispered threateningly.

"Wrong cot, sorry." He softly said, his voice cracking. Coward. Somewhere I recognized his voice. Bit I didn't dwindle on it.

"Good. Pick up your friend and leave me alone."

Knowing I would be unable to relax again, I put on my belt with cutlass and went out on deck. The night was cool and full of stars.

"Hey! Who's there?" the watch asked.

"It's only me. I couldn't sleep." I climbed up the mast as high as the crow's nest. It felt good there. Safer. I could see why Jack had stood here so often the week we sailed to Tortuga.

Involuntarily I had to think of that night, so many years ago. Kira had been dead for no more than a month. I was going back home from a patient when some drunk merchant sailor stalked behind me. I was no match. He left me on the street, unconscious. When dawn approached I woke. It hurt. Everything hurt. But I was alive. Sometimes I could still hear his voice in my dreams. Right then I made the connection. It was the same man as the one that had wanted to take me tonight. I knew I would have revenge. Sweet, sweet revenge.

I saw the sun coming up. It was beautiful. A tear strolled my cheek. I missed the people at home. My patients and the old woman that could so lively tell her tales. I didn't want to go home, though. I wanted to feel safe and sleep. But there were no possibilities in that. I sighed and started to climb down. The day was starting.

"Ship Ho!"

A ship! I looked around, still being half way the mast. A ship. And it was hoisting colors. Pirate colors. Brilliant. But they were probably only after the Cargo. Somewhere the ship seemed familiar. It looked like a navy ship. And it was fast. Like the_ Interceptor_, the ship Jack and I had commandeered. I needed a spyglass. I was down in a sec.

"Cap'n! Please may I borrow your spyglass?" he gave it to me. I looked at the other ship's helm. A guy with a blue parrot on his shoulder. I didn't know him. I looked around the forecastle, looking for a pirate with a golden smile, red bandana and dreadlocks. Check. It _was_ the _Interceptor. _Maybe this was fate. But without doubt I was going to ask if I could join his crew again. I could be sure _he_'d keep to the Code.

"You can't outrun her." I told the Captain. "It's the _Interceptor_, it used to be the pride of the Royal Navy. It's very fast."

"How can you tell?" the Captain asked, perplexed.

"Long story." But he did trust me, for he called:

"Hoist white colors!"

The _Interceptor_ lay next to us, and Jack and probably his first mate and a few others I didn't recognize came aboard. The Captain came down from the forecastle, and I went behind him.

"Elizabeth." Jack said, with a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Jack." I answered. He raised an eyebrow. "I am part of the crew." He raised the other. I decided to change the subject. "Would you take me as part of your crew again?" He lowered his eyebrows "Please?" he thought about that.

"Do you expect me to treat you any different because you're a woman, or helped commandeering this ship?"

"Not at all. I wouldn't want you to."

"Good, ye're in. Welcome back aboard."

"Betrayer!" It was the bloke that had attacked me the previous night.

"Betrayer? Then who am I betraying? Was I ever on your side?"

"You filthy whore!" And he drew his sword. As did I. I hadn't expected for my revenge to be so soon. Besides, _nobody_ called me whore. Nobody. He charged, and I dodged with ease, immediately seeing he wasn't a good fighter, so I changed hands to be in a better position, yet I wasn't doing as well as I could, making him act arrogant, making him think I was a lesser swordfighter than he, but after a heavy blow of mine he became distraught and fought harsher and more reckless, and after another heavy blow I charged and stuck my cutlass in his chest. He dropped his sword and fell. He didn't die immediately.

"Do you remember? Port Royal, summer night, fifteen year old girl, dark alley and you were drunk and in search for someone to sate your lust. You left me to die, there. I was merely unconscious. Besides, nobody calls me whore." I said. "And it's for last night, too." I added. I saw the light leave his eyes and retrieved my cutlass, wiping it clean on his bloodstained shirt. Everyone was flabbergasted. Jack was first to regain his speech and turned to his crew. "Well, we be wanting this Cargo, don't we?" and he gestured with his hands to proceed. The other Captain however, didn't seem to agree with that.

"But… but…" he stumbled.

I patted him on his shoulder. "Be happy you only lose your cargo; it could've been worse."

When Jack's crew was done loading everything, we left on the _Interceptor_ and Jack introduced me to everyone. I immediately took my liking to the smaller one, Marty, the mute one with the parrot, Cotton, and a guy that had been in the navy, but ended up a pirate anyway, Gibbs. I didn't like his first mate, Geronimo, much, especially when he told me about the compass Jack read the heading off, and that it pointed to what you wanted most. The greedy look in his eyes reminded me of the look in William's eyes.

**Author's note**: okay, that's chapter three. Please tell me what you think, and see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**BLADES CROSSED AND SHIPS TO RAID**

**By Josei no Yoru**

**Chapter four: Storm**

After few days, we encountered a fierce storm. Jack was tied to the helm, our lives practically in his hands. And I trusted him completely. We reefed the sails and helped the best we could, sleeping in turns. But Jack got no sleep at all. After two and a half days the storm turned to a strong breeze, and the rain to a drizzle. The skies cleared, and Barbossa, the first mate, took over the helm. Jack stumbled to the captain's cabin, numb from the cold rain and lack of sleep. I worried about his health, but right now he needed his sleep to much to fuss. Gibbs, who was the doctor aboard, came out of Jack's cabin with a worried look on his face, when he had decided to check on him after the second day.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Fever. And not a small one, that is."

"What herbs do you have in your medical kit?"

"Herbs?"

"I take that as none. That's bad. Is there tea aboard or only water and rum?"

"Tea?"

"How much experience do you have with fevers and such?"

"Not much, I'm here rather for dagger- and shot wounds."

"Bugger. Go try for tea anyway."

"How do _you_ know so much 'bout illnesses?"

"In the village where I used to live, I treated all the people that couldn't afford a doctor."

"Oh." And he went off, looking for tea.

I was about to enter Jack's cabin, when Geronimo stopped me.

"Wha'd'ya think ye're doin, missy?"

As much as I hated to answer, this was the first mate, and I had to listen. "Checking on Jack. He's got a fever."

"And why be _you_ checkin' on 'im, not Gibbs?"

"'Cause I used to treat the poor people in my village, and know a lot more about illnesses."

He then let me go, but I had the impression he was holding back a smile. Like Jack being sick was something to laugh about.

Jack had indeed a bad fever. When Gibbs came in with tea, in which he had put some rum as well, knowing his captain, I sent him away again to get cloth and cold water, while I sipped some tea past Jack's lips. When Gibbs came back with the water and cloth, he told me he had heard Geronimo and some men talking about mutiny. I asked him to get as many men at our side as possible, in case it came as far as a fight. In the end, there were six of us. Against eighteen mutineers. That night, Jack's fever reached its breaking point. He was mumbling.

"Querida… Inferno… Yamete!"

Three languages. Great. Just me to be sarcastic in these situations…

Either his fever would break, and he'd be fine, or he'd die. I'd just changed the wet cloth on his forehead, when I heard footsteps below. I took my sword and crept just out of Jack's cabin. There I found the five men Gibbs had gotten on our side.

"Everything alright?"

"Not sure,-"

he then was roughly cut off by a gunshot that hit his left shoulder. He fell, and the rest of us charged the two men that had crept up on us. They died a swift death. We ran upstairs, to defend the stairs, so nobody could advance on us from above or reach Jack. When everybody was occupied fighting and mostly dying, nobody noticed me climbing up the mast with two pistols and extra ammunition. When high enough, I held myself with my legs, to have my hands free for the two pistols, loading them. And few of my shots went amiss, for nobody suspected an attack from above. When only five enemies were left, since most were either unconscious, dead of incapable of fighting anymore, I was forced to come down to help Marty. He was fighting very bravely, and had slain another man in the time it took me to come down. In the end, he was fighting against Geronimo when I hit the only remaining other overboard. Just then Marty took a critical hit. I only just managed to put my blade between Geronimo's blade and Marty's neck. We were the last ones fighting on deck, careful not to step on unconscious or dead bodies. but to no avail. I stumbled over Murray's body, and Geronimo took his chance to hit my side. Clutching my side, I sunk down on one knee, the only injuries I had suffered before this being a cut across my cheek and the bullet in my upper leg I ignored. I closed my eyes, knowing I had little longer to live. But my death didn't come. The sound of a gunshot vibrated through the air. I opened my eyes and saw Geronimo fall. I looked up, and I saw Jack holding himself up on the wall, with a smoking pistol in his hand. Behind him the sun showed her first rays. During the night his fever had broke. I saw he was very pale, and was about to tell him to get back to bed, but the only words I managed before I fainted were "Thank you, Jack…" and I fell after two pained steps.


	5. Chapter 5

**BLADES CROSSED AND SHIPS TO RAID**

**By Josei no Y****oru**

**Author's note: **Thank all of you so much for all your great reviews! I love it so much! figureskater1589: I will certainly try on a NorriBeth fanfic, but my priority will be BCSR. Now, without further ado, Chapter five!

**Chapter five: Storytelling**

I woke to a bucket of water being emptied over my head. Coughing and cursing I sat up. Marty looked over me and breathed relief. I saw someone had cut the bullet out of my leg and had taken care of the wound, as well as bandaged my side. When I looked around, most of the deck had been cleared, bodies of dead mutineers thrown overboard and bodies of alive mutineers in the brig. I saw Jack standing behind the helm again. I tested my leg whether I could stand, and it wasn't very bad. I limped over to Jack.

"Jack, as the person whose live you saved, I can't thank you enough. As the person that nursed you through your fever, I say GET THE HELL BACK IN BED!"

Jack blinked. Twice. And went. I had rendered the Great Captain Jack Sparrow speechless. _That_ was some achievement.

As it was just past noon the sun burned in the sky. I had been unconscious for several hours. Marty told me there were nine enemy survivors, and that besides him, myself and Jack only Gibbs and Murray had survived. That left five of us on a ship that was to be crewed by twenty to thirty men. Not that it hadn't been sailed by Jack and me alone, but we had very little cargo then, and another battle we would surely loose.

The next day Jack was standing at the helm again. I let him, knowing I wouldn't be able to get him away from there in a million years. Just when I had decided to ask Gibbs for tasks that had to be done, Jack called.

"Elizabeth."

I looked up. He motioned me to come over.

"Do you want to steer again?"

"Aye!" I took over the helm, but he stood by, and I saw him looking at my skirt.

"Nice skirt."

I narrowed my eyes. "Thank you."

"Honestly, I like it."

"But…?"

"Sailing and skirts don't fit so well together…"

"They do with me."

"O.K." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

Jack went back to his cabin, and I looked in front of me, and it felt amazing. I saw only the sea and the horizon, no land. I felt the waves beneath me, and the smooth wood of the helm beneath my hands, touched my many men… Jack among them. My thoughts wandered away to him, to my sister and what I remembered of my mother and father.

When the sun was low in the sky I felt a warm presence behind me. I looked around, and saw Jack. I had to admit he was looking better, less pale.

"So how did you end up in Port Royal?" He asked.

"Long story."

"Do you say that simply because it is, or because you don't want to tell me?"

I smiled at that one. It was true it was a long story, but I couldn't say I was particularly anxious to spill the beans on my past. I looked at him, and he looked right back. Somehow I found in those brown eyes my reasons not to tell him crumbling.

"I was born in London, my father being the first mate on one of the ships that sailed for the East India Trading Company. My older sister and I had no form of education, other than the sewing and cooking my mother taught us.

"I was seven years old when all that changed. My father had been expecting to become a Captain soon, and went on a journey that probably would have been his last as a first mate. But four months later, my mother received a letter, saying the ship my father had been on had never reached the port where they were to deliver the cargo.

"After that, everything went down very quickly. My mother could hardly provide for all three of us, for my father had had no family to take care of us, and both my sister and I had to do as much as possible. Had my sister been able to marry sooner, my mother probably never had fallen sick. But she did. And when my sister and I were both orphaned, the house was sold, debts paid, of which I had no knowledge back then, and my sister and I were left to the streets.

"Over the span of a few months we both became quite skilled in making sad faces, begging for a little money, and of course stealing what wasn't given to us. But of course that couldn't go well for too long, and we soon had to be careful to sleep somewhere else every night.

"One fateful day I was running again for authorities, and hid in one of the empty crates near the docks. While waiting for the soldiers to be gone, or searching somewhere else, I fell asleep inside the crate. I woke up to the sound of the waves splashing against the hull of a ship. I never saw my sister since." I was silent after that, and not wanting to look at Jack, I looked ahead of me, thinking of my sister. I could tell Jack was curious for more, but Gibbs saved me from having to tell him more, calling Jack away. As I went back to my musings, I thought more of my sister. I knew there was the possibility that even after twelve years she could still be alive. I hoped, but there wasn't more I could do. And when Cotton came to take over the helm for dinner, I didn't dwell on it any more.


	6. Author's Note

Hello!

I haven't updated anything in a while (really, more than a while...) and I am very sorry for that. I don't really have a reason, other than having no inspiration for this particular story. However, I am still writing! Just not so much on BCSR. but I promise I will continue once I have some new inspiration that will come the 18th ^^ yay!

I also have another POTC story in my head, called Kisses at pistolpoint, specially for figureskater1589 who wanted a Norribeth. I only have one chapter, though, and I am not sure where I want it to go yet.

Currently I am mostly writing for an entirely new fic for Harry Potter, in which Sirius becomes a Vampire...^^ (what is it with me and vampires...) and I will be posting soon. I hope to keep up with at leas one post a week.

I also have a rather long one-shot going for Trinity blood. (If you don't know the Anime/Manga/Light-novels, they are truly worth reading^^) That won't be posted for a long time yet, though, because I want it finished first.

I have more plotbunnies running around in my head, but unless I have a few more chapters and Ideas of what turn I want them to take they are going into the trashbin...

Anyhoo, Byebye, I'll write soon ^^ (couldn't resist, mate!)

Josei no Yoru


End file.
